If they met
by shards-of-darkness
Summary: The seven halfbloods are preparing to sail to Athens and defeat Gaea, but now they need extra help. Can Ben, Kevin, and Gwen help them defeat Gaea's minions? Take place after the House of Hades and Ben 10 Alien force. Mostly Gwevin *On hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after The House of Hades and Ben 10 alien force. Also Coach Hedge is still on the Argo II (just wanted to include him in the story) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Ben 10 (wish I did!) **

Chapter 1

"Can we _please _do something fun today?" Ben asked while slurping the last of his lamb and fish smoothie, leaning against the wall of Kevin's garage.

"Or at least drive me to Mr. Smoothies?" he begged. "I already finished my smoothie."

"You already have your own car. Go drive there yourself." Kevin snarled from under his car.

"But my car's at home. I _need _a smoothie now or I'll die!" Ben whined.

"Tough break."

"You can't let the greatest hero of all times die! I saved the universe multiple times!"

"Can you shut up about that for once?" said Gwen, standing in the doorway holding a smoothie.

Ben's eyes lightened up and he snatched the smoothie out of Gwen's hand. "See? At least _someone _cares about the hero!" Ben said to Kevin. He took a long draft before his eyes flew open.

"Why strawberry? I wanted wheatgrass and ginger!" Ben wailed.

"Because strawberry is the only normal drink they have at Mr. Smoothies." Gwen replied. Ben sulked, sipping the smoothie. Ben sat on the hood of Kevin's car.

"Get your scrawny butt off my car! I just washed it this morning!" Kevin complained.

Ben slid off the car. "So can we go fight some aliens or something today?" he asked.

"No. I'm going to stay here and fix my car even if the whole damn world is being destroyed." Kevin declared.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

Kevin slid from under the car to see who was speaking. He took a breath of relief when he saw it was just Paradox standing there, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his white lab coat.

"Is something wrong?" Gwen asked cautiously. Paradox only showed up in when something bad was happening.

"Yes. I believe the world will fall in a matter of weeks if we do not do anything about it." Professor Paradox stated and Kevin groaned.

"What is it this time? Vilgax? The forever knights?" Ben asked eagerly.

"No. Actually nothing like that. You see, the creatures you will battle against are not aliens. They are monsters."

"Same thing," Ben scoffed.

"Actually, it is not the same thing. Monsters are not from space but rather, from the deepest depths of Tartarus."

"Isn't that just a greek myth?" Gwen interrupted. "The gods don't exist." The sky rumbled, even though it was a clear and sunny day.

"They are as real as you and me." Paradox pointed towards the sky. "And I am afraid Lord Zeus is not pleased of your false statement."

"While you three saved the world from aliens and such, there has been a race of half mortals who saved the world from monsters, giants, and titans. They are called demigods." Paradox explained.

"Yeah, right." Kevin snorted. "That's ridiculous. They're just bedtime stories."

"No, I am serious!" Paradox said, infuriated. "There are actually two races of them: the Greek and the Romans. They have the blood of the gods in them."

"Then how come we never see them?" Ben questioned.

"I and many others such as Hecate were appointed to prevent either side from coming in contact. If they were to meet, I would have Hypnos, god of the river Lethe, wash their memories away."

He took out his golden watch. "But I will say this; we have seven demigods from both Roman and Greek camps working together in a quest. And now they need your aid to get them destroy Gaea's minions."

"We're going to fight Mother Nature?" Gwen asked incredulously. Paradox didn't bother to answer her question; they will all find out firsthand soon enough.

"Come, we are three seconds late," Paradox said, teleporting the three teens elsewhere. Gwen opened her eyes and found herself on board of a flying warship. She grabbed Kevin's hand tightly.

"What the hell?!" A half man, half goat creature yelled. His eyes held a murderous glint as he raised his baseball bat and screamed, "Die!"

Instinctively, Gwen casted a pink shield over their heads as the crazy satyr tried to smash the shield to no avail.

"Whoa! Calm down Coach!" A curly haired boy with a mischievous smile pulled the satyr away. "Guys, we have visitors!" he yelped, and six teenagers immediately came to the deck, golden weapons drawn.

"Who are you?" A dark haired boy with sea green eyes demanded. His three foot long sword looked menacing.

Professor Paradox chuckled. "Now, now Percy. There is no need for unnecessary violence."

"How do you know my name?" the boy snarled.

"Actually, I know who all of you are, and what your fates will be. I am Professor Paradox, a time traveler. I-"

"These people are here to help," a deep voice declared. Gwen turned and saw a human shaped wave rising on the side of the boat.

"Lord Poseidon!" the satyr exclaimed.

"Dad?" Percy asked. "I thought all the gods were not allowed to come in contact with humans anymore?" He lowered his sword and everyone else followed his motion.

"Percy, you've must have noticed that several gods have helped you so far. About time I do the same." Poseidon chuckled. "They are your allies, and they will help you defeat the giants and Gaia."

"How?" one of the teenagers asked, but Poseidon sunk into the ocean. Gwen had also noticed Paradox had also disappeared.

"Yeah…this is awkward," said Ben, rubbing his neck.

"I don't trust them," the satyr said gruffly.

"Well, Poseidon said we could trust them!" A pretty girl with choppy chocolate hair and blue eyes scolded. She offered to Gwen. "Hi, I'm Piper."

Gwen shook her hand. "I'm Gwen."

Piper gestured at her friends. "That's Jason, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Leo, and Percy." She seemed cheerful and friendly enough.

"This is Kevin, and that's my cousin, Ben." Everyone exchanged awkward waves and nods.

"Are you demigods?" Annabeth asked.

"Um…no?" Kevin replied.

"But you can see through the Mist," Jason pointed out.

"We're not half god," Ben tried to explain. "We're half alien, half human."

Leo began to laugh. When he saw everyone else's serious faces, he asked weakly, "For real?"

Before anyone could reply, the boat lurched forward. They all grabbed the railings. "Damn it! What _is _that?!" Leo screamed.

The slimy tentacles wrapped on the wooden mast before snapping it. "That's the fourth time it broke!" Leo wailed.

He burst into flames and bravely grasped onto a tentacle. The monster shrieked and recoiled, shaking Leo off.

Gwen caught him with a manna panel before he fell into the water. "Thanks," he said.

"Duck!" Gwen yelled, pulling Leo to the ground before a tentacle could sweep them into the water.

"I take it back," Kevin smirked. "I _do _feel like fighting something."

He snatched Jason's gold sword and absorbed it, shielding his body with Imperial Gold. He whistled, "Nice," before tossing the sword back to a dumbfounded Jason.

Suicidal as usual, he lunged straight at the creature. The octopus merely flung him away into the water.

"It's hero time!" Ben yelled, slamming the ultimatrix. In a flash of green, he turned into Jetray. "Jetray? I wanted Humungousaur!" he whined. "Stupid watch," he muttered darkly before flying off.

Ben shot lasers at the octopus-like creature while Frank turned into a gryphon. Ben had to admit that was awesome since Frank didn't need a watch or something to change. Frank raked the octopus' eyes with his claws.

The rest of them jabbed their knives and swords through a tangle of tentacles, running on Gwen's manna panels. Percy easily stabbed the monster in the left eye before he was thrown into the sea.

"Leo! Get the Greek fire!" Hazel yelled.

"I can't get a good aim!" he yelled back. He looked desperately into the maze of tentacles.

"Maybe I can!" Ben yelled confidently and grabbed the jars from Leo's arms with Jetray's feet. He flew up before diving down to the creature's mouth.

Before he could drop the jars, the giant octopus closed his mouth. "Ben!" Annabeth yelled.

They stood there stunned until they saw a flash of green coming from inside the stomach. A black, yellow, and white colored ball flew out of the mouth and landed on deck.

Ben transformed back. "That. Was. Disgusting." Ben shivered.

The giant octopus screamed guttural shrieks as smoke fumed from its throat. Slowly, it sank back into the depth of the ocean.

The teens cheered until Annabeth asked, "Where's Percy?"

As if he was on cue, Percy stood on a wave holding the collar of an unconscious Kevin, but strangely only Kevin was soaked wet.

"Kevin!" said Gwen worriedly as she rushed to him. Kevin's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Gwen. Gwen hugged him and kissed his cheek. She whispered a spell that dried the salty water off of Kevin.

Annabeth's arms tightened around Percy as she whispered, "Seaweed Brain." Percy grinned as he hugged her back.

"We make a pretty good team," Jason said.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Ben said happily.

"One reason why we should stick together," Annabeth said, studying them with her stormy gray eyes.

"Pizza anyone?" Leo asked cheerfully.

"Do you guys have smoothies?" Ben asked excitedly.

"We got magical cups that fill with whatever you want. Nonalcoholic, of course."

Ben's eyes lightened up. "Count me in!" he said before dashing below deck with Leo and Kevin.

Gwen, Hazel, Piper and Annabeth all rolled their eyes at the eager boys.

**Review and I'll give you a virtual cookie! Also if you want a character or monster to be in this story please tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Ben 10. (If I did own Ben 10, I'd probably make the whole show about Gwevin).**

"How can you drink that?" Hazel asked, completely disgusted as Ben drank a vanilla and sardine smoothie. They were all in the lounge, eating from magical plates and cups supplied by Camp Half-Blood.

"What? It's delicious," Ben said.

"It's disgusting Ben," Gwen said.

"Are you sure you're related to him?" Piper asked jokingly. Gwen placed her head in her hands, her elbows on the table.

Ben was taking advantage of the magical plates and cups. He was ordering various flavors of smoothies and a huge heap of chili fries.

All of the girls wanted to hurl at the repulsive way Ben was eating. To their disgust, the other boys, Kevin, Percy, and Frank began eating chili fries. Jason was fiddling with his thumbs, and Leo was staring at the wall. Ever since Leo disappeared a few days ago, he had this gaunt and serious look in his eyes. He still joked around, but there was always that tinge of sadness in the murky depths of his brown eyes. Piper knew he must've met someone when he disappeared.

Suddenly, a bright magenta light flashed in the lunge of the Argo II. An energy being floated around the room. "Well done, Leo! This is quite a perfect place to throw a party," she chuckled.

Leo almost fell out his seat in surprise. "Grandma Verdona?" Gwen asked, stunned.

"Hello Gwendolyn!" she exclaimed.

"For the last time, Gwen doesn't want to go to Anodyne with you!" Kevin yelled.

Verdona snorted. "Oh please, one day she'll come to her senses. But I'm not here for that. I believe you will be on this journey for a few weeks, so I brought you everything you could possibly need!" She snapped her fingers and three suitcases fell to the floor with a thud. The seven half- bloods gawked at her.

"Do our parents know where we are?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Verdona sighed. "I had an awfully long and tedious conversation with your mother. She seemed very annoyed at me."

"Oh," said Gwen. She knew that her mother disliked Verdona and her occasional visits to their house.

"Oh, and Annabeth," Verdona turned her attention to her. "I believe you left these back in Tartarus."

Daedalus' laptop and Luke's knife appeared on Annabeth lap. Her eyes widened as she stammered, "Thank you."

"Goodbye all! I'll be sure to check in on you _very_ soon!" she exclaimed and Gwen groaned.

"That's your grandmother?" Jason asked incredulously.

"She's also my grandmother!" Ben chirped.

"Don't ask," Gwen mumbled.

The boys returned to eating chili fries. "If there's nothing to talk about, can we leave?" Annabeth asked. Jason was fiddling with his fingers, but he gave a slight nod in her direction.

Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel got up from their seats. "If you want, you can come with us," Piper offered nicely. Gwen smiled at them and followed them to Annabeth's room.

Hazel sat on the floor, leaning on the door, trying hard not to get seasick again. "We only met you today, so we were wondering if you could tell us more about yourself." Annabeth said.

"Well, we're from a small town called Bellwood," Gwen began nervously. "And Ben found the omnitrix on a camping trip when we were ten. And that's when I learned how to do magic."

"Are you sure you're not a demigod?" Annabeth persisted. "You could be the daughter of Hecate."

"I'm sure. I get my magic from my Anodite bloodline. My grandmother was an alien." Gwen said. She took out her spell book. "This is where I get my spells," Gwen explained.

Hazel peered at them. "You can read those?" She questioned, eying the runes.

"Yeah. It's hard at first, but it gets easier once you get the hang of it."

"Hazel, if you can control the Mist, do you think you can use those spells?" Piper asked.

"I wouldn't know how to read them."

"Here, I'll teach you." Gwen flipped though her spell book until she found the right page. "Say contego," she instructed.

"Contego," Hazel said hesitantly and a pink shield formed in front of Hazel. She yelped in surprise before dropping the shield. It shattered to pink shards before vanishing.

"Cool," Gwen grinned. "You're a natural. I can teach you more spells later," Gwen offered.

"Okay!" Hazel said eagerly.

Piper glanced hesitantly at the door. "Should we go back before the guys do something stupid?"

"Yeah," Gwen agreed. She was already feeling comfortable with her new friends- they weren't like those snooty girls at her prep school.

"I'm going to stay here and research," Annabeth said, turning on her laptop.

Piper regretted leaving Annabeth's room; the boys obviously, were up to no good. They were still in the lounge, but they were coughing and sneezing.

"Whose idea was this?" Piper demanded. She saw the cinnamon can was knocked over on the table.

Gwen saw guilt flash on Kevin's face before it vanished. He had a small smirk curved on his lips. "Kevin Ethan Levin, you are so dead!" Gwen yelled.

Kevin's eyes were wide and filled with fear as Gwen dragged him away from the lounge. Ben snickered, and waved goodbye mockingly at Kevin.

Kevin was still choking from the cinnamon so Gwen had to pound him hard on the back. She used her manna to grab a glass of water from the table before handing it to her boyfriend. Kevin chugged down the water. "What were you thinking?!"

He fiddled with his fingers. "We thought it would be fun…" he muttered.

"Doing to cinnamon challenge? You could get a collapsed lung from that!" Gwen shrieked, concerned for her boyfriend's health. "I can't believe you."

"Hey, I'm alright now," Kevin gave Gwen a wry smile. He leaned over and kissed Gwen, pinning her against the wall. Gwen kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Can't you guys spend _one _second together without making out?" Ben demanded, interrupting the moment. Gwen's cheeks were bright red.

"Shut up, Ben," she snapped. "You do it all the time with Julie." Ben got a wistful look on his face, thinking about his girlfriend back at Bellwood. By the time Ben snapped out of it, Gwen and Kevin had disappeared, probably to make out in a more private place.

"Damn it!" he whined- he didn't have anyone else to annoy. He wandered around the Argo II, searching for something to waste his time on. After the attack of the octopus just hours ago, Ben wished for something exciting to occur.

"Yeah!" a gruff voice yelled in one of the rooms. Ben slowly opened the room and peered in it. The half man, half goat dude named Coach Hedge was there, watching Sumo Slammers on his flat screen T.V.

"SUMO SLAMMERS!" Ben exclaimed, bursting into the room.

The coach took one look at Ben before screaming, "DIE!" He struggled to get out of the beanbag he was sitting in, to no avail. He was one fat old goat. Coach Hedge gave up and returned his attention to the T.V. Ben sat on the floor besides him and watched Sumo Slammers throughout the night.

* * *

><p>"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call To storm or fire, the world must fall/ An oath to keep with a final breath/ And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death." Annabeth murmured.

"To storm or fire…" What does that mean? Storm could either mean Percy or Jason, and fire could mean Leo. But prophecies are never clear. She gritted her teeth in frustration before shoving her laptop away.

It gave her a headache to try and predict the prophecy. Living in a world where gods and monsters walked, Annabeth knew that practically anything was possible. She shivered at the memory of falling into Tartarus. She could still feel Percy's arms around her as they plummet to domain of evil. He could've let her go- but he didn't. He fell with her. And Annabeth was so grateful that he was by her side every moment.

"Hey," Percy poked his head in her room, grinning. Annabeth had stopped ignoring everyone when she was researching- she now found it mostly pointless.

"Hi," she said, beaming. Percy never stopped being the optimistic one, always hopeful even after walking through the Doors of Death.

Percy sat down beside her, leaning into a warm kiss. Annabeth's arms wrapped around Percy's neck, before her hands found themselves tangled in his dark hair. Percy stroked the side of Annabeth's cheek, brushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

If Gaea won this battle, Annabeth promised herself if Percy died, she would go with him. She wanted to be by his side every moment during the war. Love had been cruel to her when she was younger- having a crush on Luke, who saw her as a little sister but decided that he loved her during the moment of his death, and liking Percy, who seemed to be falling for Racheal. When she _finally _went out with Percy, he disappeared, thanks to Hera and her stupid plan. _An oath to keep with a final breath, _her mind reminded Annabeth and she shivered. _No promises, _Annabeth scolded herself.

When the couple finally broke apart, Percy asked, "So what do you think about the three new guys?"

"They seem alright. Ben's kind of weird, but I think he can be serious when it's needed. As long as Gwen keeps them in line, they're okay."

Percy nods. "But I wonder why they were so important to our quest that my own father decided to help me. I mean, why couldn't he have bothered to help us before?" Percy wished his dad would pay more attention to him. Well, he is an Olympian god, and he can't come after _every_ battle to congratulate Percy's victory, but why couldn't he send Percy a message or something?

* * *

><p>Hazel and Frank were warily watching Leo; Leo seemed depressed as he steered the Argo II. His mournful brown eyes were fixed on the horizon. He wasn't even listening to Festus, his beloved mechanical friend.<p>

Leo had forgotten that they were right beside him. "Calypso," he murmured quietly, but Hazel and Frank could hear him quite clearly. "I promised I'd find you and free you once this was all over. I've started to build the machine with the crystal from your cave. I swore it- and I will keep the promise."

Hazel shot a look at Frank. "Calypso," she mouthed at him. "Do you think that was who Leo met?"

Frank nodded. He remembered learning about Calypso back at Camp Jupiter. She was the daughter of the Titan Atlas, and was imprisoned on the island of Ogygia. She was also cursed by the gods that she would fall in love with a hero that washed up on her island. But they'd have to leave, which would break Calypso's heart. Eternal heartbreak- Frank thought that no one deserved that cruel of a punishment-even if Calypso's father was evil.

Leo was in love with an immortal daughter of a Titian.

* * *

><p>Piper watched the shimmering sea. The sun was setting and the ocean reflected the vibrant light into shades of red and orange. Jason's arm is wrapped over her shoulder, giving her a source of warmth in the cool night. She snuggled closer to Jason's chest.<p>

Jason was just glad the whole team was together again, with an addition of the three newcomers and Coach Hedge. Coach Hedge had returned to their ship after checking on Camp Half-blood (and his newborn kids). He was _very_ stubborn about coming back here to finish the mission.

Jason was worried about Reyna and Nico. Can they really try and stop the war? Jason took a deep breath, and smelled the scent of strawberry, which he associated to Piper's hair. His girlfriend was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, and despite the fact that she was the daughter of Aphrodite, she was a very modest person. His hand slid into Piper's. She gave him a reassuring squeeze- a sign that made him a little more confident that they would win the war against Gaea.

* * *

><p><strong>God, it's sooo hard trying to write ten people's perspectives in one chapter! Remember to review comment!**

**Also I'm still debating whether I should have Charmcaster and Darkstar or Charmcaster and Hex in the next chapter…. Ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I haven't been updating for a while. Sorry! I had to go to a stupid summer program. Ugh…**

**This is a pretty short chapter but enjoy!**

**I promise to have more action in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>The day had been too quiet. No trouble, no monsters or screaming satyrs. Nothing trying to kill the ten heroes. Which could only mean one thing- something big is going to happen.<p>

* * *

><p>At Charmcaster's mansion<p>

Walking through her uncle's vast library, Charmcaster flipped through the spellbooks. Where was that stupid spell? She has been looking for it for days now, with no success.

It had been years since she used that spell, and she had forgotten it, including the recipes for the potion. Then it struck her- it was in her old spellbook, the one Gwen Tennyson had stolen when she was ten.

Charmcaster now needed to track Gwen down, wherever she was. She teleported to Gwen's house with a flash of pink. Suddenly, she felt an electrical shock run through her body, making her fly back ten feet from the Tennyson's home. Protection spell. Charmcaster cursed.

Pacing in front of the house, she thought of a non-magical way to break in. But was Gwen even home? Tip-toeing into the backyard, she peered into every window. Frank and Lily Tennyson were sipping coffee at the kitchen table, but Gwen was nowhere to be found.

Where was she? There was no way to track her without a possession, but she knew someone who could. Darkstar.

Charmcaster then teleported to Michael Morningstar's mansion. Michael was sitting on a luxurious couch, his feet propped up by the coffee table. "Hello, beautiful," he greeted Charmcaster. Charmcaster suspected he still didn't know her real name, but she didn't care. "Are you here to take me back?" Michael grinned charmingly.

"For a matter of fact, yes." Michael's eyes widen. "I need you to do me a favor."

Michael straightened his posture, and leaned closer to Charmcaster. "I'm listening."

"I want you to track down Gwen Tennyson with your old plumber stuff." Michael perked up. "Will do," he grinned.

Michael managed to hack the system, searching for the whereabouts of Gwen's badge. After seeing the blinking red light, his eyes grew larger. "She's in… Greece?"

Charmcaster readied her staff, preparing to teleport across the ocean. "I'm coming with you," Michael said firmly. "You need the back up."

Charmcaster snorted. "I think I can take on a girl on vacation," but she still let Michael followed. He could be a good distraction.

* * *

><p>Gwen was in Hazel's room, teaching her about runes and spells, both oblivious to what would soon happen. Ben, Annabeth, and Frank had left to get supplies to fix the broken mast of the ship. They had landed on a small, possibly deserted island.<p>

Bright pink light flashed. When it cleared, Charmcaster and Michael Morningstar stood there, arms crossed. "Well, Gwendolyn. Looks like you made new friends," Charmcaster sneered. "What if we were to eliminate her?" With that, Charmcaster aimed a pink beam at Hazel.

Gwen shoved Hazel behind her, summoning a pink shield to block Chamcaster's attack. Michael used his powers, the black force slamming into Gwen. "Hazel, run!" Gwen yelled when she saw Hazel unsheathing her sword. "Get the others!" Hazel nodded, dodging rays of pink and ran to the others.

Her shield broke, and Gwen's spellbook flew out of her hand. Gwen flew back and slammed into the wall due to the force of the combined blast. While she was struggling to get to her feet, Michael began draining her manna.

She screamed in pain, her life beginning to slip away. The last things she saw were the others rushing in, their weapons brandished before Charmcaster shot one last beam at her.

* * *

><p>Kevin heard Gwen scream, and it wrenched his heart. He hated to see his girlfriend writhe in pain. Michael was draining away her manna, and Kevin's fists clenched. He absorbed the Celestial bronze of Percy's sword before tackling Michael to the floor.<p>

His vision flashed red as his fists pounded against Michael's face. When Charmcaster saw that she was outnumbered, she ran for the spellbook-but Hazel got there first. Flipping to one of the pages, she searched for the spell Gwen had taught her right before the attack.

"Turbo!" she yelled and a pink whirlwind swallowed both Charmcaster and Michael. Kevin managed to dodge it before it could swallow him too.

The whirlwind faded, leaving two unconscious villains sprawled on the floor. "Nice job, Hazel," Leo whistled.

"Guys? Gwen's still out cold," Piper announced. Kevin rushed to her side, picking up her limp and unconscious body. Tapping her cheek softly, he waited for a response. Gwen's eyes fluttered open, weak from being drained of her powers.

Kevin let her walk on her own, and Gwen went up to Darkstar's limp body. "Reverto meus ops mihi," she chanted and manna that was stolen from her was returned.

"What should we do with them?" Kevin asked.

Wordlessly, Gwen summoned a vortex, sucking the villains before shrinking and disappearing.

"Where did you send them?" Percy asked.

Gwen smirked. "The Null Void."

* * *

><p>Annabeth, Ben, and Frank's POV<p>

Annabeth's legs ached- they had been walking around for miles. "So you can turn into any animal you want?" Ben asked Frank.

"Yeah, but I get really tired afterwards." Frank replied.

The ultimatrix always times out, and I almost never get the alien I want." Annabeth tried plugging her ears and kept moving on.

Sometimes, she hated having no special powers. Although wisdom was very helpful, it wasn't always the best way to win a fight or survive. Everyone else she knew had some kind of power- Percy could control water, Jason could fly and control the winds, Piper could charmspeak, Leo could summon fire, Hazel could find jewels and do magic, Frank could change into different animals, Ben could change into different aliens, Gwen could control manna, and Kevin could absorb solid objects. But what did Annabeth have? A laptop and a bronze knife. Her invisibility cap didn't work ever since the gods cut off their connections with mortals.

Annabeth looked around until she found the tallest tree in the forest. "That one," she pointed at it. Ben nodded, before slapping his ultimatrix. In a flash of green, he turned into super tall, gigantic red and white creature. "Waybig!" he shouted, growing until the forest only came up to his knees. Easily, he pulled up the tree, roots and all, before stomping his way back to the Argo II. Frank turned in a huge eagle, picking Annabeth by the shoulders before flying after Ben. "I hate my life," Annabeth muttered as she watched the forest get smaller and smaller.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am having such a huge writers block! I have the ending already planned, but I still have to figure out what should happen in between. If you guys have any ideas, I would be more than happy to take them!**

**And to answer 21 is awesome's question, this story takes place after alien force and before ultimate alien. 'omnitrix' was a typo. Sorry about that...**

* * *

><p>Ben's eyes flew open when a cold hand clamped over his mouth. The other hand was clutching his throat, blocking his windpipe. Ben's lungs screamed for air and he struggled against his assailant's strong grip. His face brushed against the tattered red jacket.<p>

He blinked, and got a good look of his attacker. "Albedo?" he mumbled against the hand.

Instinctively, he reached for his ultimatrix, only to find that his hands were tied together. Ben felt his head pound from the lack of air. When Albedo realized that Ben would go unconscious any second, he released his grip on Ben's throat and mouth. Ben panted a little, relieved that Albedo's hand was no longer on his mouth. Who knew where his hands had been.

The sound of heavy footsteps, howling winds, and screams from above were faint, since the Argo II had been made to be almost soundproof.

"Don't bother screaming," Albedo said smugly. "Everyone's too busy fighting the venti. And once I-"

"Oh shut up already!" a girl snapped. Ben lifted his head slightly from his pillow and squinted in the dark. The voice belonged to a girl wearing a white silk dress. Her skin was unnaturally pale, the shade of blank printer paper. Her black hair and dark brown eyes were striking. She seemed to glow in the dark. Ben had to admit, she was pretty hot.

"I swear, both of my brothers have a higher intelligence than you," she muttered.

"Well, at least I don't have stupid wings, or the habit to speak in short sentences," Albedo snapped back. "Besides, I prepared my speech for this," he whined, using the same tone of voice when Ben wanted to go to Mr. Smoothie's.

The girl mumbled something incoherent before sighing exasperatedly, gesturing Albedo to go on. Albedo cleared his throat.

"You see, Ben Tennyson, you left me stranded during your fight with Vilgax."

"At least I set you free!" Ben protested.

"For the price of the ultimatrix," Albedo said bitterly. "And here I am, still stuck in this repulsive human form!"

Ben shrugged. "It's not that bad being me."

"Oh really? Every day I am bothered by the urge to eat chili fries, drink disgusting smoothies, and scratch myself in places where I suspect are inappropriate!" The girl from behind snickered and Albedo scowled.

"Anyways, I was floating at sea for days until I washed up on a small island. I was weak, starving, almost at the brink of death. But she saved me. Mother Gaea revived me." Albedo paused dramatically. "If I help Gaea rise, then she will appoint Pasiphae to change me back from this hideous form. And Khoine here," Albedo gestured to the girl, "will help me bring you to Gaea."

Khoine stamped her foot impatiently like a toddler. It would've been humorous if it weren't for the murderous glint in her eyes. "Can we go _now_?" she growled. "Before the urge to destroy Piper McLean gets out of hand?"

Ben swallowed nervously as Khoine made her way over to him. Ben tried to struggle against his bonds, to no avail. The girl simply waved her hand, and frost began to creep up Ben's hands.

He couldn't feel his fingers anymore. Albedo strode up to Ben, tapping a button on the ultimatrix. Recognizing the DNA signature, the ultimatrix popped off Ben's frozen wrist. Albedo smirked triumphantly as he slid on the watch.

Khoine walked closer to Ben, until her face was right in front of him. "Don't be afraid," the girl purred. "You'll be in safe hands. Gaea will take _good _care of you." Ben's eyes widen as a small blizzard swirled around him and Khoine.

Albedo smirked when the other two had disappeared. He dug into his red jacket, pulling out a brown wig and a case of green contacts.

After carefully placing the contacts in his red eyes and shoving the wig over his white hair, Albedo tugged off his jacket. He rummaged into Ben's suitcase, pulling out a green jacket. He flopped down on the bed, picking at his nails as he tried to ignore the thumps from above.

* * *

><p>On the deck of the Argo II, hell raged on. It had been Jason's and Piper's turns to take watch, only to be mercilessly attacked by storm spirits. The others had rushed on deck, dressed in a mix of pajamas and bronze armor, still drowsy from being abruptly awoken.<p>

Jason searched for Tempest, but he was nowhere to be seen. He shut his eyes, concentrating, summoning the horse to him.

A loud neigh interrupted him, and Jason opened his eyes. He grinned at the faithful horse before swinging his leg over Tempest's back. Lightning crackled in the sky.

Piper seriously wanted a horse. Jason, Percy, and Hazel were flying on theirs, slashing at the venti. She felt outnumbered at the storm spirits that swooped down at her. She was only armed with Katoptris, which made her regret for not grabbing one of Hazel's cavalry swords. Annabeth seemed to share Piper's thoughts.

It seemed almost impossible to defeat the venti; they would disperse and reappear if someone struck them. They could only be taken by surprise.

Gwen gritted her teeth with frustration as she dodged the storm spirits before launching manna at them. At first, the venti would shriek and vanish, but now, they seemed to know all her moves. "Where the hell is Ben?" she yelled, annoyed, but it was lost in the howling winds of the venti.

"Gwen! Give me a boost!" Kevin shouted. He jumped on the pink manna panel and launched himself against a storm spirt. Kevin impaled it with his metallic arm and howled. He found himself covered in powder. "Eww. Monster dust," he whined.

The teens fought against the infinite wave when they all suddenly dispersed. The skies cleared and the sun shined brightly against their backs. "Yeah! We kicked their asses!" The coach cheered, waving his club triumphantly.

"We didn't win," Gwen murmured to herself. "Someone summoned them back."

* * *

><p>"Let go of me!" Ben snarled. His arms were already frozen solid.<p>

Khoine simply smirked. "I don't think so." She snapped her fingers and the ice continued down Ben's body.

"They'll find me and-" The ice covered his face. The ice grew over until Ben was encased in a block of ice. Under the layer of ice, his eyes were wide with amazement.

"Won't that kill him?" Zethes asked. "We still need him alive for a week or two."

Khoine rolled her eyes. "Why do you even care?" she sighed. Zethes opened his mouth, ready to spit out a retort, but he realized that he had none. He snapped his mouth shut.

"In a week, the world will be destroyed!" Khoine declared as she paced around the palace hall in Quebec. "And you, Ben Tennyson, will stand here in this palace for the rest of eternity!"

Cal and Zethes stared at their sister. Why was she talking to a frozen statue that obviously couldn't hear her?

Zethes cleared his throat, smoothing back his hair. "What?!" his sister snapped.

"Nothing," he said quickly to avoid her wrath.

"Go make yourselves useful elsewhere!" she screamed and the two teens darted out the doors.

"I want muffins," Cal grunted. "Sis is not nice."

Zethes patted his brother's back. "Soon, you'll have muffins, pizza, and hockey by the end of the week!" He then murmured to himself. "And I will finally have Piper McLean."

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been updating!**

"Ben, do you want something to eat?" Hazel asked, holding out a magical plate.

Albedo straightened, remembering that he was in disguise. "Yes. I, Ben Tennyson, want more chili fries!"

"Dude, stop speaking in third person," Kevin said through a mouthful of pepperoni pizza.

"I, Ben Tennyson, is extremely sorry for that."

"Doing it again, stupid." Kevin said and Gwen swatted him. "Ow! What was that for?" he cried.

Hazel rolled her eyes before tossing a plate at Ben/Albedo. Gwen firmly grasped Kevin's arm and pulled him out of the room. "Ben's acting weird today," she said.

Kevin shrugged, more concerned about the half eaten pizza slice he had left behind. "Ben's always weird."

"No, I mean weirder than usual. He's speaking in third person."

"He's probably just cocky that he saved the world for the hundredth time." Kevin's mind was still on the pizza.

Gwen slapped his arm again. "Focus Kevin!" She bit her lip before she spoke what was on her mind. "What if it's just Albedo in disguise?"

"I don't think so." His eyebrows creased slightly. "We never saw Albedo escape from Vilgax's ship…he just disappeared. I doubt he's still alive."

Gwen raised a delicate eyebrow but she considered Kevin's theory. "Still…" she mused. "I can't really get a good read on his mana. What if something's wrong with my powers?" Gwen rubbed her arm.

Kevin's face now held a concerned look for his girlfriend. "I'm sure nothing's wrong with your powers," he assured her. Trying to lighten her mood, he joked, "It's probably just because Ben's been drinking more smoothies than usual." Gwen cracked a small smile and Kevin kissed her forehead before heading back to the lounge.

She stood there for a moment before a chill ran down her back. It felt as if someone was breathing frost on the back of her neck. She stumbled forward and she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was there.

Gwen moved to the deck, leaning against a metal railing as she rubbed the spot above her left eyebrow, trying to shake both the cold feeling and the blooming headache.

Coach Hedge's back was turned to her, as he steered a ship with headphones covering his pointy ears. He hummed a tune which Gwen suspected was from SpongeBob.

And that's when she heard the whispers.

It started out as a single voice, until it began to duplicate and speak over one another. _Why fight for a lost cause? _One voice said. _Do you really want to rest your fate in the hands of strangers? _said another.

_Join us. Why be on the losing side?_

_They think you're useless. But we need you for our cause, _the voices whispered. Gwen clutched the railings tighter.

_"__When your 'friends' lose the war, I will be forced to eradicate anyone affiliated with them. Including your family." _Suddenly, Gwen wasn't seeing the sparkling ocean. A vision of a burning house stood in front of Gwen. She could hear the screams of her parents and Ken. Tears welled up in Gwen's eyes. "No," she whispered, horrified. The vision faded.

_"__I can save your family. Your cousin's fate is already sealed. The boy you love will soon turn on you," _it hissed. _"You always wanted to be a hero, Gwendolyn. Fight for us, and millions will bow down at your feet."_

"Millions of monsters," Gwen muttered. She bit the inside of her cheek so hard that she tasted blood. Gathering more courage, she said, "I'm not going to fight for you."

The voice just chuckled and the vision of her house burning returned. "Get out of my head," she whimpered. "Get out." She fell to her knees. The railings were the only thing that was holding her upright.

The visions became worse, revealing her family being torn into pieces before shoved into the greedy mouths of giant Cyclops. _"You'll regret everything," _the voice hissed furiously before leaving Gwen's terrified mind.

Her grip on the railings tightened and she pulled herself from the floor. Gwen hastily wiped her tears and masked her fear. She managed to pull an indifferent face, but it crumpled within seconds. She dashed to her room, avoiding her friends.

* * *

><p>Albedo paced around in Ben's room, repeating the instructions both Gaea and Khoine set him to do. "Stall them," he mimicked Khoine's bossy voice. "Oh look, I'm a snow goddess! I can freeze people and build snowmen! I am <em>so <em>awesome." With his normal voice, he said to himself, "Why am I some stupid decoy? Why aren't I in the actual plan?"

_"__Stop complaining. You'll soon get your glory, little one." _

"Stop speaking in my head, goddammit!" Albedo yelled in frustration. "You're always listening to my thoughts, aren't you?"

_"__I see all. You've already pledged your allegiance. And so you belong to me," _the voice murmured.

"I…belong…to you…Gaea." Albedo said in a monotone voice.

_"__And so, do what I say. Stall them," _Gaea hissed before her voice vanished.

"As you wish," Albedo muttered. He went up deck, where he found the old goat singing, "43 aluminum cans on the wall, 43 aluminum cans, take one down, pass it around, 42 aluminum cans on the wall..."

"Err…why don't you rest and I'll take over the wheel?" he asked.

"Eh?" the satyr said, taking his headphones off. "Whatcha say kid?"

"I said, why don't you rest and I'll take over the wheel?" Albedo repeated.

Coach Hedge scratched his curly hair. "I don't know kid. What if yah crash or something?"

Albedo gave him a false smile. "I won't crash," he said, although that was exactly what he was planning to do. "You should just rest. You've been very helpful to everyone on board," he reasoned. The coach grunted and nodded. He grabbed his club and waddled down to his room.

Albedo's fake smile was replaced by a mischievous one. He rubbed both of his hands together before he headed towards the bow of the ship. He looked over his shoulder before he slammed the ultimatrix.

"Brainstorm!" he cried before he scuttled to the bronze dragonhead to observe. Festus made protesting whirring noises and clicks.

"The molecular design of this interesting specimen is quite difficult to extracted. How about- oh screw it!" He used his brain to fry the poor dragonhead. It made one last weary click before the glow in its eyes dimmed.

Changing back in a flash of red, he darted back to the steering wheel. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he turned the wheel sharply. The Argo II went at a 120 degree angle before the tip of the boat dipped down, plummeting straight towards the ocean.

It was as if Leo and Festus shared a bond/empathy link. A moment before the ship began to slant downward, Leo knew that Festus was in trouble. He had been polishing Buford with Lemon Pledge in the lower deck.

Immediately dropping his towel, he ran up the stairs where he found Ben/Albedo at the steering wheel. "Ben, what did you do?" he yelled. The boat tipped further down.

"I don't know!" Albedo faked a wail. The others except for Gwen rushed to the deck.

"Festus!" Leo screamed, cradling his beloved friend. Percy and Kevin ran towards the steering wheel, turning it the other way.

"Turn it 12 more degrees!" Annabeth yelled. Sighing exasperatedly when the boys turned the wheel too much, she said, "Aim at the land! Aim at the-"

CRASH!

Kevin and Percy had managed to land at the edge of the small island. If they had landed in the water, the Argo II would've been almost impossible to repair.

Kevin turned back to Albedo. "Dude, you seriously need steering lessons. I can see the headlines now," he said, waving his hands in front of him. "Ben Tennyson, savior of the universe, cannot steer a ship for a minute!"

"Stop calling me that absurd name!" Albedo snapped and nine pairs of eyes stared at him. He cursed under his breath after he realized his mistake.

Albedo laughed nervously. "You know, I always hated my name. I wanted to be named Bob or Daniel or something." His left eye twitched.

Kevin narrowed his eyes before yanking the brown wig off Albedo. "I knew it!"

Albedo's eyes widen as he scuttled towards the railings. "I can explain…" he said in a small voice.

"Where's Ben?" Piper demanded, Katoptris pointed at his direction. Albedo gulped and tugged at the collar of his T-shirt.

Despite the seriousness, Kevin smirked. "If he's not gonna talk, how about I pound his sorry ass?" He cracked his knuckles.

"No! Please don't!" Albedo shrieked as Kevin's fist slammed into his face, knocking him unconscious after a few blows.

**R & R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Percy Jackson.**

**A/N: This chapter is mostly for introducing future threats and etc. **

"What should we do with him?" Frank asked, staring at Albedo's limp body.

Percy tapped his chin. "Well, as much as I want to throw him overboard, we still need him to find out where Ben is."

"Agreed," said Annabeth. "And we also need to fix the ship." She glanced over to Leo's mourning figure. Annabeth turned to Kevin. "Does Gwen have a truth spell or something?"

Kevin shrugged. "I'll ask her," he said before heading down to her room. He was about to open the door when he heard a quiet sob. "Gwen? You okay in there?" he called, knocking the door.

When there was no answer, he repeated, "Gwen?" After another moment of silence he sighed. "Okay, I'm going to bust the door now!" He kicked the door down.

He found Gwen curled up in a corner, her face pale and her green eyes wide with fear. She was staring at a wooden wall, blood slowly draining from her cheeks. "Are you alright?" he asked but Gwen was silent.

The moment he touched her shoulder, his vison flashed white and he was no longer seeing Gwen or the wooden walls.

He glanced down at his hands and yelped a little when he found them ghostly and transparent. "Well, you are two seconds early." Kevin looked to his side, where a man in a white lab coat stood next to him.

"Paradox! Where the hell am I?"

Professor Paradox glanced at his watch before he answered Kevin. "You are seeing a vison of the alternative world." Seeing Kevin's blank expression, he added, "The world you would've lived in if the omnitrix was not destroyed and you were still a monster."

"Okay, but why am I even here? And what's wrong with Gwen?"

"Gaea and her minions are playing a daring move. You see, to win the war, she needs the blood of two demigods." He tilted his head slightly. "But Gwen is the game changer. The side she fights for will have the better advantage."

"I…I don't understand. Gwen would never fight for Gaea."

"Gwen is an Anodite hybrid. One of the most powerful beings in the world. Gaea is currently trying to convince Gwen by using threats and visions of Gwen's biggest fears. And if she fails to convince her, Gaea will eliminate her instead."

Kevin's mouth felt dry. "Eliminate her? As in… kill Gwen?" he asked weakly.

Paradox looked grave. "Yes. And that's why Gaea is trying to have you from the alternate world to cross into this world. The other you will be the one that kills Gwen."

"No! I'd never kill Gwen!" Kevin yelled.

Paradox shook his head. "The other version of you has already murdered the Gwen in that world. And if he comes into this world, he'd murder her as well."

Kevin's knees wobbled. "You're lying." He knew Paradox would never lie about anything, but he was too much in shock to say anything else.

"Perhaps you'd take my word seriously if I showed you what he had done," Paradox said coldly and firmly. He flipped open his watch and everything flashed white.

When the light faded, Kevin looked around to see rubble scattered around in Mr. Smoothy's parking lot. And that's when he saw the other version of him dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket. The other Kevin was obviously eighteen, his figure more burly and gaunt. The other Kevin yanked off his I.D. mask, reverting back to a rock covered monster.

The other Kevin began walking closer to Gwen with a sick twisted grin on his face. "If it isn't Gwen Tennyson," he sneered.

"Stay back!" She warned, her hands lighting up with manna.

The other Kevin scoffed. "I've killed hundreds of people that were stronger than you. What makes you think that you can stop me?"

"Because I love you. And I know you feel the same," Gwen said and the other Kevin laughed harshly.

"You mean nothing to me. You never did."

Gwen gritted her teeth. "You're lying."

"Or maybe you're lying to yourself." Amusement flickered in his eyes

"You wouldn't hurt me," Gwen said.

"How do you know for sure?" He was now grinning like a madman.

"Because you've changed. I know there's still pieces of the old Kevin inside you. Please just let me help you."

The smile on his face disappeared, rage replacing it. "Help me?" he roared. "You can't help shit! You can't even change me back to normal! This is all your fault!"

"I spent days looking for a cure-"

"Bullshit!" the other Kevin screamed. Kevin ran forward to tackle the other Kevin, but his hands passed right through.

"They don't know you're here!" Paradox shouted. Nevertheless, Kevin kept through punches although the other Kevin would never feel any of them.

"Please Kevin," Gwen whispered.

"You're just trying to save yourself. Everyone tries that." He told her coldly. His left arm shaped into a spear.

"Please-"

The other Kevin's patience wore thin, and with a growl of rage, he impaled Gwen in her abdomen. With a cry, she fell to the floor, dark red blood spurting out of the wound.

"No!" Kevin cried.

The other Kevin just laughed as he watched Gwen desperately trying to crawl away. He kicked her side before planting his foot on her throat.

"Kevin, I still love you," Gwen whispered. Her bright emerald green eyes became dull as the light faded away to death. The other Kevin simply walked away.

"Gwen," he cried as he knelt beside her. Kevin wanted to touch Gwen's cheek, kiss her one more time. He wanted to stand up and _kill _the other Kevin. He wanted to do _something_, _anything._

"Do you get it now?" Paradox asked.

Kevin furiously rubbed away his tears and stood up. "You made me watch that! You made me watch her die!"

"And you now realize why we can't let him cross worlds. Because he will do the same to your Gwen."

In the distance, Ben was fighting the other Kevin. Kevin could hear the destruction and shouts from fleeing bystanders.

Kevin turned his back on them and faced Paradox. "Take me back to Gwen," he commanded and Paradox nodded. They disappeared in a flash of bright light. He appeared back in Gwen's room, Paradox nowhere to be seen.

His eyes flew open and he hugged Gwen tightly. She seemed flustered but she returned the hug. Kevin buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

"Where did you go?" Hazel asked. Kevin didn't even notice that Hazel and Piper were in the room.

"Just…teleporting with Paradox," Kevin stammered out. He turned back to Gwen. "So are you alright?"

Gwen nodded. "Piper managed to charmspeak Gaea out of my head."

"We need to go and get supplies to fix the ship," Piper said. "We only have three more days until Gaea rises."

Kevin nodded. "Just give us a minute." Piper and Hazel left the room and back to the other demigods.

Kevin immediately kissed Gwen. Between kisses she asked, "What happened with Paradox?"

"Nothing," he murmured as he kissed her again.

Gwen pulled away. "Tell me," she demanded. "Paradox only helps us when something bad is going to happen."

Kevin sighed. "He just talked to me about Gaea's plans." He looked away so that Gwen couldn't see the tears swimming in his eyes.

Gwen still saw it. "You're crying," said Gwen as she brushed his falling tears away with her thumb.

"I saw you die," Kevin choked. "I killed you."

"Shh…it's going to be alright," Gwen whispered in a calming tone. "I'm still here." She held him until he dried his tears and took a deep breath.

"Does it look like I was crying?" Kevin asked.

"No," she said, smiling a small smile. "You look handsome." Gwen kissed him one more time before standing. She took Kevin's hand. "We should go help the others."

* * *

><p>The ice around Ben hissed and cracked. He fell to the floor, his skin steaming. A boy with black hair and dark eyes stood over him wielding a menacing sword.<p>

"Ugh," Ben groaned as he got to his feet. "How long was I frozen?"

"Two or three days," the boy answered nonchalantly. "I forget."

"Why couldn't you free me earlier?" Ben demanded. "Did you have to wait to save the hero?" The boy scowled.

"Anyway, I'm Nico. Paradox told me to you back to the Argo II."

"Paradox," Ben grumbled.

Nico grabbed Ben's hand before closing his eyes to concentrate. "Wait, whoa…" Ben began to protest but darkness swirled and the feeling of ice returned.


	7. Chapter 7

**I tripped over my brother's stuff and sprained my wrist. So now I'm typing with one hand (which is so fricking hard and tedious). Sorry if there's some mistakes… But anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**A/N: I named the other Kevin from the alternative world I wrote about in the last chapter Ultimate Kevin because it would be tiring to write 'other Kevin'. Also, Ultimate Kevin is based on Kevin 11000 and his ability to change back and forth from his mutation.**

They were falling- the air was crushed out of Ben's lungs when he landed. "Get off me Tennyson!" The person Ben had landed on yelled.

Ben groaned and wheezed before staggering to his feet. Kevin swore under his breath-for such a scrawny kid, Ben sure weighed a lot.

Nico also had a bad landing: he landed face forward in a pile of sand. Damn, he thought he had that move nailed down. Hazel ran over to her half-brother and helped him up to his feet. Nico spat out sand before he muttered a thank you to his sister.

"I'm not allowed to stay. Paradox won't let me," Nico murmured before shadowtraveling elsewhere.

"Ben!" Gwen cried out before running and throwing her arms around her cousin.

Ben chuckled. "I didn't know I was missed this much." Gwen pulled away and shoved her cousin playfully. He then got a rough punch from Kevin, who was only half glad to see Ben. _What is this, abuse the hero day? _Ben thought.

Ben finally noticed his surroundings, which was a small abandoned island. It seemed like an ordinary tropical place- a beach, clear blue water, and plenty of trees and plants inland. Everyone was off the ship, most of them pacing back and forth.

"Looking for something?" Kevin asked, smirking as he tossed the ultimatrix to Ben. Ben caught it with both hands.

He slipped it on his wrist. "Where-"

Kevin jerked his thumb over to the unconscious Albedo, who was tied against the broken mast of the Argo II. Ben's eyes narrowed at the figure, still sore about being kidnapped and frozen for days. He had begun to storm to Albedo, when a pink manna wall blocked him.

"_Don't._" Gwen warned.

With a huff, Ben spun around, crossing his arms. In a softer voice, Gwen said, "Look, we need to talk to him, okay? So we can't let you beat him to death." Ben grumbled.

"Do you know how it feels to be frozen alive?!"

"Been there, done that," said Jason.

"Man, you're starting to sound as whiny as the coach." Leo muttered, wiping the oil and grease from Festus's disk.

"So was it Khoine?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Ben replied. Piper grit her teeth. That D-list goddess has been messing around with their quest on so many occasions. How many times had that annoying girl freeze a crew member or try to kill them?

"Is she cute?" Kevin asked. Gwen jabbed her elbow into his ribs. Hard. "Ow!" he yelped.

"Hot," Ben said. "At least, hotter than Charmcaster." Gwen wanted to take Coach Hedge's baseball bat and slam it against both Ben's and Kevin's heads. Instead, she just hit Kevin's arm again.

"Sorry, I'm sorry I even asked," Kevin whimpered, and rubbed his bruising arm. Gwen glared at him. Mustering courage, Kevin wrapped his arm around Gwen's shoulder and looked into her emerald green eyes. "I already know you're the most beautiful, smartest, kindest girl I know." Gwen's eyes softened and Kevin leaned towards her.

"EWW GROSS!" Ben yelled extra loudly to interrupt the moment. They jumped apart and glared daggers at him.

"Anyways," Annabeth began. Before she could finish, a loud roar from a distance interrupted her. Hordes of birds squawked and flew into the clear blue sky.

"What was that?" Frank yelped, wide-eyed. He had already gotten an arrow nocked in his bow.

Annabeth was busy typing away on her laptop. "According to the GPS… we're on one of the Phlegraean Islands.

Gwen's eyebrows knitted with confusion. "Isn't that an archipelago near Southern Italy?"

"Archeple-what now?" Ben asked but both girls ignored him.

"Yeah," Annabeth replied back. "Turns out Albedo and the venti set us off course by around 700 miles." Percy swore under his breath. It was only three-almost two days until Gaea rises. Annabeth typed in a few more commands. "We're on the island Procida," she looked up gravely at her friends. "The place where Mimas, the bane of Hephaestus, is buried. Besides us and him, the island's practically empty."

"Then what's that?!" Leo yelped, pointed at the furry ape-like creature that was untying Albedo from his bonds.

"Hey!" Percy yelled and Frank shot a few arrows at it. The monkey/ape laughed, showing off its sharp fangs before disappearing.

It reappeared by Frank's side and snatched his bow from his hands. But before he could disappear again, Gwen wrapped him with her manna. It screeched and Percy drove Riptide into it. The creature poofed into monster dust.

"That was a Cercope, right?" Piper asked. Leo and Ben gawked at her. "What? I read," she snapped.

"Guys?" Hazel asked in a small voice. "We have a problem." She pointed back at the Argo II's mast, where the ropes were loosely around the mast, but Albedo was missing.

"Shit! Where'd he go?" Kevin yelled.

There were no signs of footsteps or anything.

"Okay, what the hell is a Cercope, where are we, and who else is on this island?" Kevin demanded.

"A Cercope is a mischievous person who Zeus turned into a monkey and banished them to the island, Procida, which is where we crash-landed on. There's legends that Mimas is buried here, and if he is, Gaea has probably awakened him," Annabeth explained. As if on cue, another roar sounded through the depths of the trees.

"So three of us need to check it out," Jason said.

"Get a group of six. If it's really a giant, we need backup. And a god."

"And the rest should stay back and try to fix up Festus and the Argo II," Jason added.

"Piper, Annabeth? Will you guys stay?" Leo asked, still cradling Festus's head.

"Why me?" Piper's eyebrows knitted with confusion. "I'm not good at fixing stuff."

"But you once woke up Festus with love," Leo pointed out. "It might work again." Piper nodded, agreeing.

Percy was looking at Annabeth. He bit his lip before blurting out, "I'll stay too." He couldn't bear to leave Annabeth's side. Not after almost leaving her to die from Arachne.

"If we're not back by nighttime-" Jason began.

"We'll come rescue you guys," Percy finished. They had only five hours until the sun fell.

Frank, Hazel, Jason, Gwen, Kevin, and Ben all looked at each other before nodding and heading into the woods.

Gwen shivered- the air in the forest wasn't cold, but something didn't feel right. It felt like there was a ripple in the manna. The birds and insects were oddly quiet. The only sound in the forest was the heavy footsteps of the six treading deeper into the woods. The ground sounded hollow, scattered cracks running in the crust.

She realized it too late. "Wait!" she yelled, but Jason, who was leading, fell into the earth after the ground under him dissolved under his weight.

"Jason!" Hazel screamed.

"I'm okay," his voice echoed from below. "I think I sprained my ankle though."

"We'll be down in a sec," Gwen called back before summoning manna panels that became a staircase leading downwards.

Jason was cradling his left ankle. "Got any ambrosia?" he asked weakly.

Frank dug in his pack and brought out chocolate squares in a Ziploc bag. Jason popped on in his mouth before handing the ambrosia back. A minute later, he stood up shakily, but was able to walk. Gwen still couldn't get over how easy demigods can heal with…chocolate. But then again, she supposed anything was possible, since aliens and monsters existed and that they were going to fight against Mother Earth.

There was another roar, louder than before. "So this is the giant's lair," she muttered before following Jason and the others. She created a ball of pink light which hovered ahead of them.

As they walked further into the cave, they found skulls and bones littered on the floor. Dark crimson was also smeared on the walls. Gwen felt more than afraid. Sure, she fought against aliens three times the size of her without batting an eye. She didn't even feel this afraid fighting a highbreed the night she met Kevin. Sensing her fear, Kevin wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Sons of Jupiter and Mars, a daughter of Pluto, a half osmosian, a mortal, and…an energy being," the deep voice rumbled.

"I'm not an energy being." Gwen meant it to come out as a shout, but it was loud as a whisper.

"Your scent…so intoxicating…" the giant murmured though the darkness. Kevin's arm tightened around Gwen.

The giant clapped once, and the whole cave brightened. "I wasn't expecting guests," he chuckled. It was hideous. Uglier than a demented version of Vilgax's true form. Stringy brown hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. It held a giant black hammer that matched his huge thirty foot figure. He was only clothed with a black wool boxers and his chest was dark with hair. "I am Mimas, the bane of Hephaestus!" he bellowed and grinned yellow teeth at the six heroes.

Kevin was the first to unfreeze. He absorbed Hazel's cavalry sword before launching at the giant with a flash of gold. The giant merely swept him away with its hammer. Gwen ran over to his limp form as the others attacked in a fury of arrows and swords.

Gwen shook Kevin awake and he blinked away the dizziness. "Why does it feel like I've been run over by a truck?" he moaned. Gwen smiled a little before helping him to his feet.

Meanwhile, the others were not having much luck. Their swords and arrows were nothing but paper cuts and splinters to the tall giant.

Gwen summoned more manna and she shot it at the giant. The giant stumbled from the force, but it didn't do anything that hurt him. Ben slammed his ultimatrix. "Come on, work you useless piece of crap!"

It suddenly flashed green and he yelled, "Humungousaur!" He hit it again. "Ultimate Humungousaur!" He stomped towards the giant, now matching his height.

Meanwhile, Frank had transformed into a rhino and charged, piercing the giant's thigh with his ivory horn.

Ben swung his tail and the giant roared in fury. His fists slammed into Ben, and Ben toppled down. "Give up?" the giant growled as he walked over to Ben.

Ben opened his eyes and smiled. "Surprise!" His hands became missile launchers and he shot them into Mimas's face and chest. He roared again and fell back. Ben flashed green again and reverted back to human. He swore loudly.

Taking the opportunity, Jason leaped and stabbed his sword deep into Mimas's eyes.

"You can't destroy me! My masters shall bring me back!" he howled, fingers clawing at his face. Jason jumped off as the giant stood up. His right eye was bleeding, but his other blue eye was staring right at him. His arm swept blindly, hitting both Hazel and Frank, who turned back into human, straight into the wall. The sickening snaps of bone echoed as Frank and Hazel slid to the floor with a pool of blood.

The next victim was Kevin, who had impaled the giant's stomach. Gold ichor poured out of the wound. Mimas roared in pain and he smashed Kevin against the wall once, twice, three times. He was about to smash Kevin's head in when Gwen vision flashed pink and she shouted, "Leave him alone!"

The giant turned around with a smug smile that fell when he saw Gwen's anodite form. His bottom lip began to tremble and he dropped Kevin to the floor. There was nothing Gwen wanted to do except kill the giant. _Is this how Kevin felt when he absorbed the omnitrix five years ago, _she distantly wondered to herself as murderous rage washed over her.

Gwen drew in manna, shaping it into a ball of pure energy. She arched her back as she launched the manna ball at full speed. The giant didn't even get a chance to scream. He was incinerated into smoldering dust.

"Gwen, stop it," she heard a murky voice. _Kevin's _voice. She concentrated, pulling herself back from the unlimited power. "Come back to me," Kevin said, pulling her arm.

"Please," the voice begged. And then she felt something soft against her lips. Kevin was kissing her. Gwen felt herself relax, and her skin and hair turned back to normal.

Kevin pulled back and smiled. There was blood trickling at the side of his head and a few bruises, but he was okay.

Their eyes fell on their two unconscious friends and ran towards them. Gwen pulled the ambrosia out of Frank's bag and she fed them each a square. Both of them groaned and their eyes fluttered open.

Meanwhile, dark laughter echoed through the cave and Albedo came into view. "Look at you, all so useless." He smirked, but Jason quickly pinned him to the floor and pointed his sword at Albedo.

"You were Mimas' second master, weren't you?" he demanded. Albedo just kept smirking. Jason pressed the tip of his sword harder against his skin, causing blood to well up. H firmly planted a foot on Albedo's chest.

Albedo snickered, despite the fact that Jason could slit his throat at any moment. "You think it was me?" he laughed. "They were controlling _me. _How dumb can you get?"

Jason narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"He means that he's not the master. I am." A man with long black hair and cold onyx eyes stepped out of the shadows. "I'm the second master." A cold snake-like smile curled on his pale lips.

Kevin's heart twisted as he saw a different, older version of himself. Ultimate Kevin's eyes flickered and landed on Gwen. His cold smile widened. He lifted his level twelve blaster, his finger resting on the trigger.

He aimed at Gwen. And pulled the trigger.

A hot white blast, shot out of the gun and straight towards her. She instinctively brought up a shield, but the blast went right through. It shattered the shield into pink shards.

Gwen screamed in pain, blood slipping through her fingers as she clutched her wound.

Her knees buckled, and she fell to the floor.

**The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update (hint hint) ;)  
><strong>

**Also, should I include Julie, Ship, and Cooper? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Ben 10 or Percy Jackson characters**

**To answer Nightlance44, I'm not sure if Ben will turn into Alien X. Maybe it'll happen in the final battle between the heroes and Gaea but I can't really guarantee it. **

**And to TheFemaleBen10, I know Ben and the other characters are kind of OOC. It's pretty hard because they all have complex personalities. But anyways, thanks for pointing it out!**

(Recap)

_Kevin's heart twisted as he saw a different, older version of himself. Ultimate Kevin's eyes flickered and landed on Gwen. His cold smile widened. He lifted his level twelve blaster, his finger resting on the trigger._

_He aimed at Gwen. And pulled the trigger._

_A hot white blast, shot out of the gun and straight towards her. She instinctively brought up a shield, but the blast went right through. It shattered the shield into pink shards._

_And Gwen screamed in pain before she fell to the floor._

"No!" Kevin screamed as he watched Gwen crumple to the floor into a pool of dark crimson. He was torn between killing Ultimate Kevin and rushing towards Gwen. He chose the latter.

Ultimate Kevin turned his gun and shot at Jason, but he dodged the blast. Jason removed his sword from Albedo's neck and charged towards Ultimate Kevin, his skin crackling with electricity.

Ultimate Kevin smirked as he dropped his weapon. His skin flickered, shaping and becoming discolored. His limbs became mismatched- he had Diamondhead's arm and Swampfire on the other. His face became a red color, looking like a grotesque Jetray, a cruel smile remaining on his face. A blue cape flowed behind the large figure. (A/N: It's Kevin's mutation from Ultimate alien)

He became intangible as Jason struck him with his gold sword. Lighting burst through the cavern, leaving scorched marks on the floor.

"Jason, stop!" Hazel screamed. "You'll bring down the ceiling!"

"Your friend is right, weakling. You'll just end up killing your friends." Ultimate Kevin smiled before flying upwards, still intangible.

Gwen's head and shoulders were cradled in Kevin's lap. "Kevin…" her voice sounded distant. She was staring at the orb of light that was floating over Kevin's shoulder.

"Gwen_._" Kevin gripped her limp shoulders tighter. Gwen clutched the bloody wound on her torso. Her green eyes were glassy.

"It's okay, it's okay," she whispered.

"Gwen, don't!"

Her eyes widened. "You have to tell my parents! Tell them…." She choked on her blood. Her breaths were tight gasps. Her chest was barely moving. "Kevin…" Gwen whispered as her eyes fluttered shut and her body grew limp and cold.

"No!" Kevin screamed. Ben was on his knees next to his cousin, as he stared blankly at her dead body.

"Gwen," her cousin whispered hoarsely.

"Bring her back!" Kevin screamed at Hazel. "You're the daughter of Hades! Bring her back!"

"I can't," Hazel whispered miserably. "I can't bring back the dead."

* * *

><p>There was a persistent string that tugged Gwen out of her body. And then she saw a shining figure of a blond man. He was wearing winged sandals. "Gwendolyn Tennyson," his deep voice boomed. They were at some underground place, in front of a river.<p>

Gwen stared down at her ghostly hands. "Am I dead?" she asked the man.

The man chuckled ruefully. "Not yet. It depends on your choice."

"My choice?" Gwen questioned.

The man took a step forth. "You could die, and you'd achieve Elysium- eternal paradise. But if you want, I'll let you turn back, back into the cruel world of monsters. But I can't guarantee that you'll live from your wounds."

Gwen's mouth felt dry. "Take me back."

The man smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. You are brave, Gwen Tennyson. Farewell." The last thing she heard was a snake hiss, "I like rats," as light blinded her.

Gwen gasped and her eyes flew open. Five pair of eyes stared back at her, stunned. "Gwen?" Kevin whispered, shocked. "You're alive!"

He whipped off his black T-shirt, pressing it against the bleed wound. Gwen bit her lip from the burning pain. She felt dizzy. "Just hold on," someone said as the world went black again.

* * *

><p>"You don't get it. They were level 12. It should've incinerated her into dust."<p>

"So? At least she lived." There was a loud thump.

Gwen slightly opened her eyes and saw Kevin lifting Leo in the air with one fist raised. "She was _dead. _I almost lost her," Kevin said, his voice cracking.

Gwen tried to sit up, but the bandages that covered her torso restricted her movement. "Stop it," she murmured.

Kevin immediately turned and dropped Leo. "Ow!" he complained.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rushing to her side.

"Hurts," she mumbled. Gwen blinked and looked at her surroundings. She was on the beach, in front of the wreckage of the Argo II. "Where's everyone?" she wondered out loud.

"Trying to rebuild the ship and searching the island for Albedo and the other me." Kevin noticed the fresh blood that was leaking out of her bandage. "Leo, keep an eye on her. I need to get some stuff," Kevin ordered, standing up. The scrawny boy looked up, still fiddling with a crystal.

"What's that?" she asked.

Leo's eyes widen, and he shoved it back in his pocket. "Just a crystal I found," he mumbled. He felt guilty. For god's sake, the girl was shot and killed and somehow returned back to life even though the doors of death were closed. She had a right to know.

He brought out the crystal again. "I got it from Ogygia. From a girl named Calypso."

Gwen faintly remembered the myth her Latin teacher had brought up in the seventh grade. "Are you going to go back to her after all this is over?" she asked.

Leo shook his head miserably. "I don't know. Legend is that no mortal can find Ogygia twice. I'm trying to build a machine to help me find her again."

"I'll help you if you want. Maybe magic will work." Gwen offered.

Leo's eyes brightened and he broke into a wide smile. "Thanks," his eyes were visibly shining.

Kevin came back bearing fresh bandages and some pill that helped with the pain. "Lucky that your grandma packed us this stuff." He gently lifted her shirt, just enough to expose the wound. His fingers peeled the old bandages before tightly wrapping the white bandages.

"Gwen!" Ben wanted to throw his arms around his cousin, but he knew that it would hurt her. So instead, he kneeled next to her and gave her a reassuring smile. One that told Gwen that everything was going to be alright even when the world would fall in a day.

"Can you stand?" Kevin asked.

"I think so." With Kevin's help, Gwen shakily stood on her feet.

* * *

><p>"We only have one day before Gaea rises and we're still 700 miles away!" Percy was anguished. He paced across the sand. Gwen couldn't teleport them cause she was injured, and the Argo II was no closer to being rebuilt.<p>

He looked out into the ocean. "I know you can hear me Dad," he said loudly. "And I know you already helped us once. But please, Gaea will rise in a day and we aren't even close to fight her. I can't lead. None of us can. How can 10 teenagers fight against millions of monster and Gaea? Just…help us. I'll do anything."

"I believe everything comes with a price." Percy spun around and found the man in the white lab coat standing behind him.

"Paradox?"

"I believe Poseidon will be sending help in two seconds.." he murmured, opening his gold watch.

There was a white light. Percy turned away as two teens appeared. One was an Asian American girl holding a black and green mechanical blob, and the other was a tall, broad shoulder guy with blond hair and mechanical blue eyes.

"Ship ship!" The mechanical blob chirped.

Percy stared at it. "What is that?"

"This is Ship. He's a Galvanic Mechamorph. Do you want to pet him?" Julie asked, holding out Ship.

"Uh sure?" Percy patted Ship's head. Ship jumped out of her arms and bounded over to Leo.

Meanwhile, Cooper saw Gwen and his face broke into a huge grin. His smile melted when he ran closer and realized that Gwen was so pale, and she seemed to be in pain. "What's wrong?" he asked, running faster to her.

"She got shot with some level 12 blasters." Kevin held her protectively from the plumber. His expression clearly said, _Go away. _

Cooper couldn't piece it together. If Gwen got shot, why wasn't she dead? He bit his tongue and decided not to ask.

_Yeah, thanks Dad,_ Percy said sarcastically in his head. _Your reinforcements are two other teens?_ He scowled a little until he turned and saw what Ship could do.

Leo was laughing for the first time in days when Ship jumped on his chest and licked his cheek. It repeated, "Ship ship," as it ran around him.

"I wonder what you can do," Leo wondered as he petted Ship.

Immediately, Ship jumped into the air and turned in a helicopter, a rocket, and then a huge plane. "Cool!" Leo jumped to his feet and caught Ship as Ship turned back to normal.

"Get the others," he said smiling. "I guess we're not all doomed yet."

**So yeahh…. I tried writing a death fic and chickened out at the end. And I had no idea how to end this chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I guess you guys are probably beyond pissed … It's just that…after the blood of Olympus came out, my story just seemed incredibly stupid and childish to me. Rick Riordan is an incredible writer and before I started writing this story, I knew my writing would never be able to match his skills. What I didn't know was how bad this story would turn out. I lost my interest for this story, and it's really hard trying to get back into it. **

**Anyways, this might be a terrible chapter and I'm sorry for that but this is the best I can do right now. **

It didn't take them long to sail from Procida to Mount Olympus, thanks to Ship. The whole way there, Gwen was pale from pain until Hazel searched through Gwen's spellbook for something that would heal her. "Medicā," she had chanted a few times before the wound began to close on its own. Gwen's pallor improved greatly afterwards.

None of them knew what to expect. Not even Annabeth. Annabeth, the girl who successfully followed the Mark of Athena, who walked through Tartarus and came up alive, the girl who has been fighting monsters since she was 7, still had no idea what would be awaiting them at Olympus. All they knew was this- if Gaea rose, all would be lost.

All of them were in the cockpit as they approached the tall mountain that rose above the scattered temples. "This is it," Piper said, shivering.

"Guess so," Percy said.

Leo gripped the small crystal in his pocket. "If me or someone else doesn't make it…I just want to say… that I am so grateful to have you all as friends."

"Don't talk like that," Ben said firmly. "We're all going to be okay." Leo smiled back weakly.

Ship slowed to a stop, landing a mile away from the Acropolis. "So what's the plan? We can't just charge in and fight," Hazel said.

"Three of us should go," Annabeth said. "I'll volunteer."

"And me," Percy offered.

A heavy silence settled. No one really wanted to leave each other behind. Leo sighed deeply. "_I'll _go." He was practically signing his will. "Can you use the Mist to disguise us?" he asked, turning to Hazel.

"Yeah. Just give me a moment."

"When you hear monsters screaming at us, feel free to jump in anytime," said Leo.

"As long as Gwen and Julie aren't a part of this," Kevin said protectively.

"WHAT?" Both girls protested at the same time.

"Kevin's right," Ben agreed. "I don't want you to get hurt, Julie. And Gwen's already been through so much."

"I can still fight," Gwen argued.

"I know you can," Kevin said softly. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hell, you could probably kick all of our butts without even trying. But I almost lost you. And I don't want that to happen again."

Gwen's anger defused and relented. "Just be careful," she whispered.

Kevin kissed her forehead. "I will."

* * *

><p>Percy, Annabeth, and Leo set off towards the Acropolis, disguised as hideous <em>dracaenas <em>and began to slither towards the entrance as Ship hovered off the ground.

They entered, undetected, as they made their way towards the back of the crowd. A few monsters turned their heads as the trio past and some narrowed their eyes (or eye) at them.

"We should split up," Annabeth said in a low hiss. "We'll cover more ground that way." She and Percy went in separate directions, leaving Leo in back center. Leo shivered uncomfortably when he finally saw the giant who sat regally on his makeshift throne. "Tonight," he bellowed. "We have one last battle to rid of the wretched gods and their offspring for Gaea to rise!"

"We-" He was interrupted by a few gasps from nearby monsters. Leo looked down, realizing that Hazel's Mist had disappeared. "Demigods!" Enceladus bellowed.

Leo laughed nervously. "What's up, Enchiladas?"

"Slay them! Their blood shall water the stones and raise Gaea!" Porphyrion ordered from him makeshift throne. All hell broke loose as the monsters and demons surged forward.

Leo cursed in Spanish. _Where was that crazy satyr when you needed him? _He dug through his tool belt and pulled out a poor version he made of Archimedes sphere. "Hope this works," he muttered as he spun a few dials.

Three blades blossomed out of the metallic sphere, spinning rapidly until it could hover. "Please work," Leo murmured as the monsters rushed towards him. Green fumes spewed out of the mechanism, showering the monsters with poisonous gas made of celestial bronze powder. Some disintegrated on the spot while it took others longer for the toxin to settle in.

Meanwhile, Annabeth and Percy were desperately fighting against Enceladus. He towered over them by dozens of feet, and they were attacking and retreating after every blow. Enceladus swatted at them like they were flies, until he final slammed the back of his hand against Annabeth.

She cried out before sailing straight into the cavern walls and landed with a sickening noise. She fell to the floor, blood streaming from the gash at her temple. When the first bead of blood dropped, it sizzled on the floor and turned gold.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted. But before he could run to her side, he was blocked by Enceladus. "I'll kill you," Percy snarled. "I swear to the Gods that you'll wish Gaea never created you once I'm finished with you." He raised Riptide and charged.

Leo's Archimedes sphere was finally shot down by a flaming arrow. "Damn it!" he said as he searched for higher, monster-free ground. His hand reached into his tool belt until he finally grabbed his three pounder sledgehammer. "Come on!" he yelled before bashing out monster brains left and right.

BOOM! The cavern burst open, shedding light upon the battle. Ben was the first to jump, changing into Humungousaur. He charged, stamping on smaller Cyclops before heading straight to Enceladus. He took a big swipe, sending the giant into the ruins. Humungousaur caught sight of a bloody Annabeth and his vision flashed red with anger. He snarled, "No one hurts my friends!"

Piper and Jason fought side by side, Jason's body cracking with electricity. Kevin fought fist to fist, pummeling with his celestial bronze fists. Frank soared as a massive dragon, accompanied by Ship, who was maneuvered by Julie, Cooper, and Gwen. Together, they shot missiles and blew fire at Porphyrion. At his feet were Hazel and her Pegasus, finding weak chinks in his armor to stab.

For a few seconds, it seemed like they were winning, with or without the help of the Olympian Gods. Enceladus had disintegrated after being beat up by Humungousaur while Annabeth had managed to stand and fight. The hordes of monsters were beginning to dwindle.

Leo had ditched his sledgehammer and settled for a sword, slicing the dracaenas in two. "This is for my mother, Dirt Face!" he screamed. "This is for ruining my life! This is for Calypso!"

"Leo, watch out!" Annabeth suddenly screamed.

Leo was too slow for everything to register. He turned towards Annabeth's direction, only to see the hilt of a sword being buried into his chest. Feeling numb, he gaped at it until the dracaena pulled it back out. Leo's knees buckled as the pain finally hit. His blood splattered on the floor, sizzling gold just like Annabeth's blood. The blood of Olympus watered the ancient stones. The Acropolis groaned and shifted as Mother Earth began to awake from her long slumber.

"I need to get down there!" Gwen screamed as she saw Leo falling to the ground.

"Kevin said you had to stay here," Cooper said. "You're safer here."

"Don't you care at all?" Gwen cried. "Leo's been stabbed!"

"Gwen you have to learn to follow orders-" Gwen shoved Cooper aside, reaching for the lever that opened the door. "Gwen, DON'T!" Cooper warned but she pulled on it anyways.

Her body flickered Anodite purple. "Don't tell me what to do," she said before jumping out. The bandages slowed her down slightly, but she managed to run to Leo, stepping on magenta panels.

With her remaining strength, she summoned a small bubble that encased her and Leo away from the monsters.

Gwen cradled Leo's head in her lap. His lips trembled as he choked on his blood. Gwen smoothed back his curly brown hair away from his sweaty forehead. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," she whispered over and over.

"It hurts," Leo mumbles, his eyelids beginning to flutter.

"Stay with me Leo!" Gwen pleaded. Leo's head began to droop and his fingers were turning limp. "Leo! Think of Calypso!" Gwen shouted desperately. "You can't just leave her!"

"I promised her," he murmurs. "Guess promises were never made to be fulfilled." He laughs weakly like a hysterical dying man Gwen saw in those violent war movies she watched with Kevin.

"_Leo_," she said firmly. "You are not dying on me!"

"Too late princess," he laughs again weakly before wheezing up blood.

Gwen's mind raced. Her friend was dying right in front of her and she was completely drained of power. She cursed at herself for not bringing a bag of ambrosia. Desperately, she reached out to the gods. _I know I'm not a demigod. I know I'm not worth your attention. But please, Leo is dying. He doesn't deserve to die!_ Helpless tears rolled down her cheeks. _Hephaestus, this is your son that's dying! Please, let me save him!_

Moments passed and Gwen helplessly dropped her face into her hands, trying to ignore her cracking shield and the monsters that threw themselves against it. Her clenched fists began to quiver and her green eyes flashed pink. Quickly she chanted out a spell until the Door to Anywhere finally appeared, squashing the monsters that were previously trying to break her shield.

She chanted some more, before inserting the word, Ogygia. Everything flashed pink before the Doors swung open. Gwen sighed and her eyes rolled up to the back of her head. Gwen was completely out of energy. She dropped to the floor, unconscious.

The air suddenly smelled like the sea and cinnamon as a teenage girl with caramel hair stepped out.

Her eyebrows were furrowed, until she saw poor Leo lying on the floor. "Leo!" she cried out, running to him and kneeling next to him. She didn't even care if her jeans were stained with his blood.

"Calypso," Leo croaked out. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

"Don't talk like that," she pleads. Calypso placed her hand over the wound, trying to make the skin knit together.

Leo placed a hand on hers. "Don't try," he says shaking his head. "Your magic doesn't work out of Ogygia."

Calypso began to protest, but Leo silenced her with a kiss. "I love you," he whispered, before his head lolled back and his body grew limp.

"Leo!" Calypso sobbed on his cold chest. "You promised! You _promised_!" she cried. "Leo and Calypso's Garage, remember Leo?" Tears spilled down her cheeks. She let go of him and screamed. She screamed because of how unfair it was. She screamed, for everything in her broken, eternal life. But it was drowned by the war that raged beyond the purple bubble Gwen created for Leo's safety. Rage choked her and she rose to her feet. _I will kill every single one of you, _she silently promised, her eyes landing on every living demon. _I'll kill them all. I'll destroy Gaea and bring the Olympian Gods to their knees. They will pay for what they've done. They will pay._

**I'll try to update soon but I'm still not sure when...**


End file.
